


The Strange Disappearance of Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Fictional Season | Part One: True Crime [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Major character death is cassidy, POV Outsider, no beta we die like cassidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we’re covering the disappearance of California teens Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic.”
Relationships: Cassidy/Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.)
Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Fictional Season | Part One: True Crime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Strange Disappearance of Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is the most interesting thing I’ve ever written, but doing the theories amuses me. Especially since the one the boys hate is the one that’s closest to being true.  
> I don’t know Cassidy’s last name? My sister saw somewhere that it was Chacon, but IDK.

The episode begins as usual. 

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we’re covering the disappearance of California teens Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic.”

Shane nodded. “I don’t think Nerissa is a very common name, huh?” 

Ryan shook his head. “Anyway, this case is interesting, mostly because of the theories. Let’s get into it.” 

“On the 3rd of August, 1979, best friends Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic, both nineteen, left their homes in Heatherfield, California, with the apparent purpose of meeting for a movie. Neither girl was ever seen again.”

_haven’t we heard of heatherfield here before_

_yes, the brown family case_

_is this case going to be equally weird?_

_no, it’s more along the lines of a regular missing-persons case_

_mostly_

_there’s one bit at the end that’s so weird i don’t know if i believe it_

_can’t wait_

“Cassidy Chacon was a very cheerful girl who had been on her high school, Sheffield Institute’s, swim team. She had broken several records and won a lot of gold medals over her time on the team, before graduating just two months before her disappearance. She planned on becoming a pediatrician.

Nerissa Crossnic was in the school’s concert band and played the flute. She had come up with her own original piece for flute, which her director praised for her creativity.

The two were very close, and Nerissa’s mother said that they were, quote, ‘practically attached at the hip’, end quote.” 

_this will come into play later, so take note_

_got it_

“Cassidy was reported missing first, by her mother, Emily Akner Chacon, the next morning. That afternoon, Nerissa’s mother Jeanette Crossnic reported her missing. Apparently, the two girls’ hangouts often turned into sleepovers, which was why neither mother worried until the next day. Police were unsuccessful in their attempts to find the two girls. Three friends were interviewed: eighteen-year-old Halinor Clarkson, nineteen-year-old Kadma Starlighter, and twenty-year-old Yan Lin.” 

_coincidentally, yan lin is the grandmother of hay lin, one of the girls who was accused of murdering elyon brown forty years later, as seen in the brown family episode_

_weird as hell_

“None of the girls appeared to know where their friends had gone. Police believed that they may have been hiding something, but were not alarmed. 

The search ended three days later, and neither girl was ever found. The case was closed two years later.

With that, let’s get into the theories.”

“Theory number one: the two ran away together. 

This is the most popular theory among theorists and investigators. They point to how close the two were, and that they had been behaving, quote, “strangely”, end quote, for several weeks. Most believe that they may have been planning to run away together.”

_why do people think they ran away together_

_well shane, they were probably lesbians_

_wait, really?_

_they were apparently really close_

_as in, slept-in-each-other’s-beds close_

_well into their teens_

_huh_

_that’s a nice thought_

_that they ran away together_

_yeah_

“However, there are a few problems with this theory. The first is that neither girl packed for a long trip or even brought very much with them when they left their houses. The second is that it was considered unlikely that Cassidy at least would have left her mother, since Emily Chacon was a single woman and relied rather heavily on her daughter.

However, the first problem can be solved by the recollection of several classmates that the two had a necklace, the owner unknown, though both were seen with it, which apparently looked very valuable and which may have been sold to fund their trip.” 

_interesting_

“The second theory is that they were kidnapped and murdered by a wandering killer. There is really no evidence to support this theory, though some people strongly believe it. There is, however, evidence against it. 

Emily Chacon still lives in the same house she lived in when Cassidy disappeared, and a few theorists have asked her about her daughter’s disappearance and what she believes happened. She has never answered the question, though she’s happy to talk about her daughter. However, she once mentioned, while speaking to a theorist named Jay Winston, that Nerissa had returned to visit her a few times in the last decade or so.” 

_wait, what?!_

_i thought they were never seen again!_

_this is where the real weirdness comes in_

_this and the next theory_

“Although she claims to have spoken to Nerissa, it must be noted that by the time Nerissa supposedly began to visit her, Emily Chacon was going blind. In addition, Nerissa never visited anyone else, despite her old friend Yan Lin still living in Heatherfield.” 

_what happened to the other two?_

_they moved about a decade and a half ago_

_a little less_

_no one’s sure where_

_what is it with this town and people moving and then just straight-up disappearing?!_

_i have no idea_

“The third theory banks on a particularly strange piece of evidence, which I personally find incredibly difficult to believe.” 

_you? finding something difficult to believe?_

_i think you will agree with me on this one_

“This theory claims that Nerissa and Cassidy traveled to a remote mountain near Heatherfield, Mount Thanos, and that there, something tragic happened that led to Cassidy losing her life and being buried up on the mountain. The very few proponents of this theory claim that Nerissa was somehow to blame and, grief-and-guilt-stricken, fled.” 

_jesus christ_

_that’s very specific_

_they do have a bit of evidence_

“The evidence for this theory is admittedly quite thin, but there. Hikers have noticed a bizarre stone formation that resembles a grave, with a large rock forming a headstone and another rock acting as a slab covering the grave. In addition, a portion of the cliff nearby appears to have been broken off, possibly around the time of the disappearance. However, there is little else to prove this theory: except for the second part of the theory, which claims that Nerissa returned years later to resurrect Cassidy and bring her home to her mother.”

_what in the goddamn_

_i know_

_i think this is a first_

_resurrection?_

_there is one piece of evidence for it_

_what?!_

“The second part of the theory is backed by neighbors of Emily Chacon, who claimed to have noticed a red-haired woman around nineteen or twenty living with Emily. In addition, Emily seems to no longer be mourning her daughter. However, Emily has said that the woman living with her is a relative who recently lost her parents and needed a place to live.

I personally do not buy this theory, and it honestly is ridiculous.” 

_says the man who believes in ghosts_

_and aliens_

_and demons_

_i draw the line at resurrecting the dead_

_it’s impossible_

_restoring the spirit to the body? especially long after death? and the body living again?_

_no_

_fair enough_

“Without any real evidence or the sudden reappearance of either young woman, what really happened to Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic so many years ago will remain

UNSOLVED.”

“I think that last theory was about the most ridiculous we’ve ever gotten on here.” Shane announced. 

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, probably.”


	2. Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the postmortem!

“Hello and welcome back to another edition of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Postmortem, a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the last episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, which was Cassidy Chacon and Nerissa Crossnic.” 

Meanwhile, Shane appears to have seen a ghost. 

“The questions we are answering today come from our Facebook page, our Instagram, and directly on the video on BUN! We got some pretty out-there questions, so let’s get started.” Ryan said. “Question One comes from Selene Starflower on Instagram.” 

“Hasn’t she popped up before?” 

“Yeah, and I want to know her sources.” Ryan said. “ ‘ Question for the Q & A: Let's just say I have veryyy reliable sources that indicate that the necklace, a fist sized pink crystal in a solid silver setting, was heavily involved.’ How do you know what the necklace looked like, who are your sources, please tell me.”

“Yeah, how the fuck do you know that?”

“‘I think that Nerissa and Cassidy were together, the necklace was a source of argument with the couple (on ownership), and they went to Mt. Thanos to discuss, which led to Nerissa, in a fit of rage, killing Cassidy. Halinor Clarkson, Kadma Starlighter, and Yan Lin knew they were dating. (interestingly, Yan Lin was later seen with that necklace, after the Nerissa and Cassidy disappeared. So was a friend of her granddaughter Hay Lin, Will Vandom). I think the other three knew that Nerissa killed Cassidy and simply didn't bring the case to the police because of the necklace being involved, and the three of them buried her up on Mt. Thanos. Nerissa miiight have isolated herself or agreed to stay away from Heatherfield/her old friends.’ I  _ guess _ . ‘As for the possibility of resurrection, once again my sources have confirmed the sightings of that relative are veryy close to Cassidy's appearance.’ But you can’t resurrect someone after that long. You just can’t!” 

“Well.” Shane said. “Question two comes from Matthew Olsen, on the video. ‘For the postmortem: why do you think resurrection is totally impossible? superman comes back to life all the time and no one even blinks. maybe it is really cassidy’. Well.” 

Ryan threw his hands up. “Okay, first of all, Superman is an alien and Cassidy Chacon was a totally normal teenager, okay? Second of all, pretty sure that every time Superman is resurrected, he’s only been dead for like, an hour or something. And he’s an alien! Cassidy Chacon would have been dead for forty years! You can’t make the body all not-decomposed and alive again, you just can’t!” 

“I mean, there might be some people who could.” Shane remarked. 

“No.”

“No?”    
“Question three! From Facebook. Annie Reid asked ‘#postmortem: Did anyone look into Emily Chacon’s claims that Nerissa went to visit her? After all, she wasn’t apparently visiting all along, only within the last decade or so. Where was Nerissa before that?’ The answer is  _ no _ . Again, I’m not sure it was actually Nerissa who was visiting, since Emily Chacon was pretty blind by the time the visits started. But even if it was, no one looked into it. And I have no idea where she would have been before the visits started.” 

“Interesting. It could’ve easily been her.” Shane said. “I mean, maybe they ran away together and Cassidy passed a while back, so Nerissa started visiting Cassidy’s mother…” 

“That’s awfully young. They’d’ve only been in their late forties.” Ryan said doubtfully. 

“Point. Question four is from the video. From onomatopoeia: ‘is heatherfield cursed? i’ve got a friend who lives there and he says that all kinds of weird shit happens there. like stuff that makes you think maybe heatherfield needs to make like metropolis and get themselves a superhero.’ Well, I think given that two of our cases this season so far have involved Heatherfield they probably could use a better police force.” 

Ryan snorted. “And maybe a superhero. There’s some pretty weird reports coming out of that city.” 

“Well Ryan, that was fun. What’ve we got coming up?” 

“Our next episode is going to be a particularly baffling case.” Ryan said. 

“Huh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode will be ‘The Baffling Transcontinental Road Trip of Percy Jackson’, but I won’t be posting it this Friday. I may post it next Friday, but set your sights on the 25th as the most likely option. I’m in university and finals are next week. The story isn’t done being written. And I have a lot of work right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask questions in the comments for the postmortem please  
> Follow me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!


End file.
